


Stars

by Mareep16



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, No Name, No Name Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), band au, this sUCKS I KNOW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-07 00:57:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11612601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mareep16/pseuds/Mareep16
Summary: I don't own the characters or the song.Song used - Stars by Skillet.If there is any typos, I'm sorry. I didn't have time to do a full editing.





	Stars

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own the characters or the song.  
> Song used - Stars by Skillet.  
> If there is any typos, I'm sorry. I didn't have time to do a full editing.

The Garrison was packed today. Filled to capacity with teen girls and the occasional bored boyfriend. It was the normal turn out for this type of thing. No Names monthly concert usually packed the house with adoring fans. Some had even travel hours to get to the small bar in the middle of Shiganshina. 

Eren tried his best to maneuver through the horde of girls and make his way to the bar, his only salvation during these shows. He could always hang out backstage but, watching the band was an experience he didn’t want to miss. So every concert, he sat at the bar and watched as his boyfriend rocked the house. 

“Another water?” Hannes asked from his position behind the bar. Hannes co owned the bar along with his friend Pixis. Both were old family friends and had no problem letting No Name perform once a month. With how big the band was getting, having the concert brought in a lot of profit.

“Yeah.”  Eren grabbed the bottle out of Hannes’ hand and opened it. The cool water felt nice as it cascaded down his dry throat. Eren had spent the last few hours helping to get the stage ready and had probably gone through five bottles of water. “Thanks.”

“No problem kiddo.” Hannes went back to the other patrons.

Eren took a another sip and turned to face the stage. 

Soon the lights dimmed and screams filled the bar as No Name took the stage. Eren couldn’t help but to admire his boyfriend. Levi was a different person when he took the stage. The usually stoic man became full of emotion. He sang his heart out every time and Eren couldn’t help but to fall in love with him all over again.  

 

* * *

  
  


No Name went through their Intro as normal, played the songs Eren had heard a million times. Soon they would be getting to the last song, so Eren started to make his way backstage. Again he fought his way through the crowd. Until he heard his name and a single spotlight illuminated his figure. 

“I have one last song for you guys. It’s dedicated to the love of my life; the reason my heart beats. I hope you like it because no amount of words could ever convey what you mean to me.”  Levi’s gaze held nothing but love and Eren wanted nothing more than to run up on that stage. Instead he stood where he was and watched as Levi nervously started the song. 

_ You spoke a word and life began _

_ Told oceans where to start and where to end _

_ You set in motion time and space _

_ But still you come and you call to me by name _

_ Still you come and you call to me by name _

The song was new. The brunet knew every word to every one of No Name’s songs. This one was something different. Sure Levi had written songs for him before, but the tone of this one, it held a lot more raw emotion. The way Levi performed was different too. Levi usually held an air of confidence , right now he was nervous. He kept glancing at Eren as if the brunet would disappear

_ If you can hold the stars in place _

_ You can hold my heart the same _

_ Whenever I fall away _

_ Whenever I start to break _

_ So here I am, lifting up my heart _

_ If you can calm the raging sea _

_ You can calm the storm in me _

_ You're never too far away _

_ You never show up too late _

_ So here I am, lifting up my heart _

_ To the one who holds the stars _ _. _

He hadn’t even noticed himself move until he was close to the stage. Close to Levi. The raven had forgone performing for no one but the brunet. As Eren got closer, Levi grew more confident in his performance. The emotion in Levi’s voice still grew strong as the closing lyrics approached. The night could still go badly. 

_ So here I am, lifting up my heart _

_ To the one who holds the stars _

 

_ You're the one who holds the stars _

There was a moment of silence. Neither of them waiting to break the moment. Eren had questions and Levi seemed to have the answers, but yet they just stood there, entranced by the beauty that stood before them. 

“Eren.” Levi broke the silence. It was now or never. “I’m not good with words. You know that all too well. I wanted a way to tell you what you mean to me. I love you Eren Jeager. More than anything else in this world. I want to be with you for the rest of my life. I can’t see a world without you by my side. You make me a better person. Make me feel alive when my thoughts start to become too much. You accept me even though i’m flawed and bound to upset you, yet you stay by me. I love you so much and at this point i’m rambling because i’m nervous as shit, but, Will you marry me.?"


End file.
